Individuals from ages 15-35 years with bilateral mandibular third molar impactions indicated for extractions serve as patients. The impacted teeth are removed and the alveolus is immediately irrigated with either 60 or 120 milliliters of normal saline lavage. Each patient is examined postoperatively for localized osteitis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Increased Incidence of Postoperative Localized Osteitis in Mandibular Third Molar Surgery Associated with Patients Using Oral Contraceptives: Sweet, J.B., Butler, D.P., American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology 127:518 March 1, 1977. Effect of Lavage on the Incidence of Localized Osteitis in Mandibular Third Molar Extraction Sites: Butler, D.P. and Sweet, J.B., Oral Surgery, Oral Medicine and Oral Pathology 44:14 July 1977.